It's the intention that counts
by queenofwaves
Summary: Everyone has been preparing for Ariel's surprise birthday party, while she has been looking for some adventures to go by herself.


_Hey readers!_

_This is a story I had written in summer 2009, in Hebrew(my native language). I had intentions to upload it, but the work of translated took a long time so I've abandoned it. Recently I've had time so I sat down and have finished this mission! And here you go ;)  
__(There's the finishing part which is written by my twin sister, I've mentioned it there).  
__Sorry if having any translation/grammar mistakes- as I said, English isn't my native language.  
__Hope you'd like it! Thanks for choosing to read my story_

**It's the intention that counts**

"Ariel!"

Ariel had heard a familiar friendly voice calling her name, while she brushed her hair and looked in the mirror.

"Ariel!" the voice came closer, and Ariel was happy to see her best friend Flounder in the doorway of her room.

"Ariel, I've finally found you! I've searched everywhere; you see… it's something important".

Ariel gazed with a questioning look and asked "What? What is it? What is so important for you to come so early in the morning?"

Flounder looked at her enthusiastic. He had known Ariel would love it. But when he came to just open his mouth to start talking, he hesitated. He knew it had been forbidden talking about this issue around the kingdom Atlantica.

Flounder looked around to make sure no-one hears. Then he came closer to Ariel's ear, lifted his fin so his voice wouldn't be out of the vacuum between his fins, and whispered into her ear: "I've found an item of humans!"

Of course Flounder had said that quickly. Flounder had known he shouldn't talk about things connected to humans around Atlantica, especially not in the palace. King Triton would get very angry if he was to know. But Flounder is a loyal friend, and even though he had known Triton would get angry if he was to know his youngest daughter, Ariel, that is eager to explore the humans' world, had got out of the water again, or entered a shipwreck, Flounder brought Ariel what she wanted. Ariel is his best friend, and her happiness is important to him, as his happiness is important to her. He didn't want to disappoint her.

At the day before, during one of their adventure reconnaissances around the ocean, they found a shipwreck. Not like in others, in this one there were plenty of new items, which Ariel had never seen.

While they were looking at the opulence of new things, "wonderful"- Ariel's description, Ariel's eyes were focused on one special item, different from the others. It was rounded, and leaned on a stand. Inside of it, there were written strange symbols, and from the center departed 2 indicators: one bigger than the other.

Ariel was enthusiastic, but it was too big and heavy. Ariel and Flounder had tried to lift it with all of their powers, but it was useless. They took few items, as much as they could, for they couldn't stay there for long- they could have been late for dinner which they missed the day before, and were scolded for that.

They've organized them swiftly in their grotto. Ariel asked flounder "Isn't it lovely?", but Flounder saw sadness in her face, since the item she wanted so much was left in the shipwreck.

After Ariel had gone home, Flounder returned to the place. He searched and searched, and finally had found: an item similar to the huge one, but smaller- perhaps not that glorious as the one Ariel was enthusiastic about, but great enough to enter the collection. Flounder was satisfied, and took it to Ariel's grotto and thought that in the morning he would bring Ariel here, and give her the present.

When Flounder told Ariel a present is waiting for her at the grotto, her face shone and she said: "So what are we waiting for? Let's go ahead!"

Ariel squeezed Flounder's fin and swam swiftly to the palace's doorway.

At the doorway, Ariel encountered her father, King Triton. "Happy birthday, Ariel" said Triton proudly.

"Where are you hurrying?" Triton inquired kindly.

"Flounder and I are going to look at the coral reef, observe- as we were told to do for homework from Sebastian" Ariel answered, and when she finished, she made her sweet smile, and Flounder joined.

"Alright. Just don't come late, and most important, take care of yourselves". Triton said the last sentence as Ariel and Flounder drew far from the palace.

Triton entered the throne room, and encountered his daughters, Arista and Alana.

"Hey, dad", said Arista.

"How are you, my dear daughters?" and Triton embraced both of them and thought of how much he loves his 7 daughters, whom are not so little anymore, but he'll always think of them as his little babies.

"We are excited about the surprise party we'll do for Ariel", said Alana ecstatically.

"She'd be so glad when we'll surprise her in that party" said Arista.

"But I think she would be happier when she'd realize what darling sisters she has",

The girls continued walking on their way out, and Triton sat on his throne.

"Is everything ready for tonight, Your Majesty?" inquired Sebastien while he entered the throne room.

"I presume it is. But I am worried one thing will be missing" said Triton and sighed.

"And what is it, may I ask?" inquired Sebastian curiously and with a will to satisfy the king.

"The birthday girl, Ariel".

"Wow, Flounder, that's marvelous!" Ariel said excitingly, and embraced her good friend. "The perfect gift for my birthday".

"I found it on my way home" answered Flounder gladly to the sight of his happy friend.

"Do you like it?" asked Flounder. "What do you say! Flounder, you're the best friend ever!" and Ariel embraced him again.

"It is called "clock". I've asked Scuttle", Flounder said proudly.

"Can we go again to the shipwreck?" requested Ariel eagerly.

Flounder nodded enthusiastically, and asked curiously "When?"

"Tonight" answered Ariel decisively.

In the afternoon, everyone took part in the preparations to the surprise party for Ariel. Ariel was in her room, getting ready to her "sneak out" to the grotto. She was told that she had to stay home that night, and she argued with her father: (flashback)

"But daddy, what is so important for me to stay home? I want to go on adventures, I'm independent!" upset Ariel said angrily, and looked disappointingly at her father.

"Ariel, it is dangerous to hang around the sea during the night, I am very worried about you. I don't want my daughter to become a prey of a vicious sea monster".

"In my age I already can do whatever I want to do, and I'm matured enough to protect myself from any danger that may come in my way".

"Ariel, I am your father and I do NOT allow you to get out of the palace. Go to your room!" Triton scolded her and Ariel rushed to her room.

-end of flashback-

Ariel looked through the window, and then thought to herself that she can run away through it.

There was a knock on the door and Flounder entered. "Ariel, are you OK?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine, Flounder" Ariel answered as she was thinking about her plan.

"Great. I just wanted to tell you that I'll come along to dinner" said Flounder in an attempt to encourage her mood.

Everyone was ready, anyone at his/her position. The tables were full of delicatessens, decorations were hung everywhere. Now what was needed is to bring Ariel.

"Go and bring her" said Alana to her eldest sister Atina. "Apparently she's a bit agitated after her fight with daddy. You'll be the only one who can calm her down" she said as she placed her palm on her sister's shoulder. Both seemed worried.

"Ariel!" Atina called as she swam to her little sister's room.

"Ariel!" she called again. "Ariel?" she called as she opened the door and then gasped when she saw there was no one in the room. She threw her look on the window and saw it was opened, and the curtain waved.

Atina rushed downstairs and exclaimed worriedly: "Ariel is gone". Everyone whispered: "Where can she be?" "Where did she go?" "Why?"

Flounder was upset. "The party I have organized for her is going to be ruined!" cried Arista.

Triton was extremely worried. He thought to himself that he failed educating Ariel. Perhaps he was too strict with her, on her birthday! Triton was sad. He loves so much his daughter Ariel, the smiling, the happy, whose sweet face causes all her surroundings to be happy.

Meanwhile, Ariel swam to her grotto. She came to the place where the shipwreck was, but since she was all by herself, she didn't have enough powers to take the clock.

All this time she wasn't aware to the fact that everyone is waiting for her. Her father, Triton, was extremely worried, but she thought only about her "occupations".

"I know where to find her" announced Flounder.

"We'll follow you" said Atina, who spoke for all her sisters. "I will come, too" said Triton.

Everyone followed Flounder, until they reached the grotto.

Ariel's sisters pushed the rock, which meant to be the door.

Ariel observed someone was coming. Then she saw it was her family.

**_*This part was written by my twin sister*_**

"Ariel, we've been looking for you everywhere! We were so worried for your safety", said Attina as everyone was overwhelmingly relieved.

"Why did you run away? I have clearly said you mustn't go out at night, and you knew that! You mocked me and willfully disobeyed me!" Triton almost shed a tear, for he was extremely worried.

"I did not have any will to bad. I can stand for myself, be independent, and you all ruin everything!", protested Ariel as she turned her back to all.

Flounder wanted to make things a bit less stressed.

"You don't want to let this festival off, right? Haha…ahh…I mean the festive aura. Ariel, we all know you have today grown up in a year, but you had to stay home with your family…"

"Flounder! You knew I was here and you ran off to tell my daddy!" Ariel cut off his speech. "With this, you've broken our friendship vow, not to tell about the grotto! You lied to me, Flounder, and you're not a loyal pal!"

Flounder answered, "I'm the best loyal friend ever! If we weren't coming, you'd be missing all the fun!"

"Flounder!" said the presents and glanced just right at him.

"What fun?" asked the wondering Ariel.

"The joy on this day, is to be with your family, and share your happiness for growing up with them. Come home, Ariel, we have a lot to talk about" answered the King to his daughter.

As they were swimming home, no one would speak, for they all knew this is going to be the most surprising surprise in all history of Atlantica!

As they arrived, there was an uncomfortable silence which unrested each guest.

With the sign of a closed gate, hundreds of merpeople and fish came out of hiding places and nooks, as they shout "Happy birthday, Ariel!"

"Wow! I can't believe! And you all knew about it!" Ariel was amazed and swam swiftly to hug her sisters. "Thank you, Flounder. You're the best loyal friend I have, and you know to keep secrets", she winked and hugged tightly the little shy fish. "No one's questioning 'bout the grotto. They'd probably forget it till tomorrow. You're a good friend, Flounder".

"Ariel seems happy, right Sebastian?" Triton asked his faithful assistant.

"Indeed, your majesty. This celebration has unquestionably been impressive, as to timing, refreshments, guests, and of course, the grand surprise your little mermaid, Ariel, would never forget".

"Yes, Sebastian. Everything would go as planned. But I suppose Ariel is happy for she has learned an important lesson today".

Sebastian smiled at him, and then at the view of Ariel getting nearer to them.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for running away. I wanted some independence, but I almost had broken your heart. Please forgive me…" she finished and hugged the king.

"You have to accept my apologize as well, Ariel. For me, you will always be the little girl I carried today 16 years ago. But I have realized you've grown up, and today, if your mother could see you, she would have been so proud, as I am".

They hugged again and Sebastian had to conclude, "Ariel, you have learned a lesson today. And as your teacher, I may ask for your explanation".

"Well…" Ariel had to find the words, "My daddy worries and cares for me, therefore he's angry when I go on my adventures. Though I wouldn't stop, I would make efforts to make you glad and satisfied, and I'm sorry for my future mistakes, because I will continue exploring our wonderful ocean! May I have this dance, daddy?"  
"Gladly, My little mermaid" Triton happily agreed, and joined his daughter as trying to learn the latest dance-moves his coevals don't know so well… They have laughed, the music played, Ariel "ran wild" on the stage, they guests were smiling, and they all looked happily at each other.

**THE END :-)**


End file.
